Spyro Truth or Dare: TREK BACK INTO INSANITY!
by Mercy at Dawn
Summary: Join us in the not-so-long awaited sequel to Truth or Dare: Spyro Style! Expect more torture than ever before! Please review!
1. Beginning of more torture!

Me: Welcome to ToD Spyro Style: Trek Back to Insanity!

D Me: YES! We're back in black!

Me: Well, I promised those who reviewed on my last ACTUAL chapter that I would use their dares, so let's get started!

Ember: But I don't wanna be tortured again!

Me: Oh no! She's onto us! Sic her D Me!

D Me: (Throws Ember into DISTRICT 666)

Ember: Ahhh! Hi Satan! How you doing?

*five hours later*

Satan: TAKE HER BACK! Even I, the devil himself, can't stand her! She doesn't belong in heaven or hell!

Me: Uh. . . Let's just get to the dares!

* * *

Me: (Catches on fire and disappears)

D Lucas: Oh crud O.o

(Giant Arm made of lava and fire with 5 giant claws bigger than the earth  
comes over the horizon, grabs Di Adam, D Eragon, and Eragon and squishes them  
like three tiny dust mites)

D Lucas: Whew...(Squashed by the giant hand)

Me: (Turns back to normal and cracks neck) Anyone else want to make me mad?

Everyone: NO :x

Nintendofan333

* * *

Me: ROXAS!

Animated announcer: Press triangle repeatedly for attack overturn!

Me: Fine! (Presses triangle until the button comes out, then gets another controller and repeats)

Roxas: (Throws Oathkeeper at Lucas trapping him in a star, and then it comes back, merging with Oblivion to make, 'Oath to the Oblivion Keeper') IT'S OVER! (Turns Lucas to dust)

Me: No offense dude, but you try to kill be on every show, and this time it's not gonna work. So, let's get to our ACTUAL dares, instead of my death incidents...

* * *

Funny as all get out. I love your Truth or Dare stories. Keep them going bud.  
Anyway, I got an invitation for you to join in this story I'm creating called  
Dragon Realm Awards. You and your OC's are invited. There will be all sorts of  
awards, performances, and funny stuff too. You and your OC's can be perfomers,  
award presenters, announcers, or co-hosts too. Let me know if you're  
interested. Keep up the good story.

Onyxthedragon17

* * *

Me: Yes! I'd love to come! D Me and Leon will be there too, so. . .

Leon: Oh yeah, sorry I'm late! I'm his third co-host, also available for dares, unfortunately!

Me: Hehe! More dares!

* * *

Lol you actually think my story is funny... I don't for my own story, which  
just earned myself a pathetically small wow.

Spyro(D): Wow, if you can fight all those evil people just one at a time try  
fighting them all at once.

Cynder(D): Watch Spyro get beat up

Moneybags(D): Dunno if your alive still for the chapter or not but if you are  
dead then you are alive for the rest of the dare. Why do i say so? Because  
you're about to be thrown in a pool of eels then be taken out and put in a  
pool of sharks then in a pool of acid then go make Shadow mad. She will kill  
you in the weirdest and most painfullest way possible. Have fun!

Cyril(D): Go get life dude. I don't see it.  
Ignitus(T): I don't see why you didn't just fly over the flamy wall thing.  
Whyd didn't you. And don't say "the smoke" because one of the visual devoloper  
people could have given you a gas mask.

Terrador(D): Sit through one of Volteers lectures. I was bored so, yeah...

Volteer(D): Lecture Terrador to death.

Hunter(D):UM... I really don't know what to do with you, so, (floor under him  
collapses to reveal spikes with no way to dodge them) DIE!

I'm bored now so um ima go work on my truth or dare. and then come back to  
see if this torture story was updated.

XxDragonnxX

* * *

Me: Okay, let's get started!

Spyro: NO! NOOO! (Is dragged away and killed. . . Slowly!)

Cynder: (watches) EW! I didn't think it could be removed that way!!! (throws up)

Janitor(from jackattack's ToD on spyro): Stupid other host, with his stupid other characters, with no respect. . .

Me: Right. . . Well. . . (throws Moneybags into eels then watches him walk over to Shadow)

Moneybags: You're hot!

Shadow: I'm going to remove your balls through your anus!

Me: TMI! TMI! TOO MUCH INFO!

D Me: Anyhow. . .

Cyrus: I have a life! I'm living ain't I?

Me: (Shoots him with the new, Broken Butterfly .45 Magnum stolen from RE4) Not no more!

Janitor: Stupid kids with they're pistol, and I have to be involved in dares. . .(grumbles and shakes fist angrily) Just wait!

Ignitus: Uh. . .

XxDragonnxX: Not good enough! (Shoots him with a Killer7 .45 Magnum, also from RE4)

Me: YES! I wanted him to die!

Volteer: Haveyoueverdrankcoffee?IhaveandIloveit!Youneedtodrinksomebecauseithelpsyourenergyalot!

Terrador: XoX

Me: He's definitely dead!

Leon: Yep.

Cynder: Yep

D Me: Hey! I'm supposed to respond first!

Leon: Live with it bitch! (Kicks D Me where it hurts and pays Shadow two-hundred dollars to kill him. . . painfully. . .)

D Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Uh. . . No comment!

Leon: Serves the asshole right!

Me: Okay. . . Next dare!

Hunter: NO!!!!!! (is impaled on a spike)

Cynder: Oh... Nice death spike!

Leon: O.O. . .

D Me: (crawls back) Let's get to. . . the next dare! But first! (Throws Leon onto the same death spike as Hunter)

Me: Uh. . . Next set.

* * *

my dares:  
spyro: take cynder to dragon shores and you know...do it  
cynder: vise versa  
ember:DIE DIE DIE! kills ember hehehehe  
that all i got

Spyrosgirl

* * *

Spyro: Yay! (Flies off with Cynder)

Me: (shudders) Okay!

Ember: NO! (A random hand comes from nowhere and squeezes her to death, leaving the peanut of a brain, her guts, and a ton of blood behind)

Janitor: Damn kids! Need to grow up and stop sending other writers to kill other characters. . . (grumbles)

Me: Final set of dares!

Leon: We're. . . out...

Me: Oh well, see you on the hopefully twenty more chapters of ToD Spyro Style: Trek Back to Insanity!

D Me: Bye!

Leon: C ya!


	2. MORE MORE MORE!

Me: IT"S OUR SECOND CHAPTER!

Leon: yippee. . .

Me: Let's go ahead and start with our reviews!!!!!!!!

* * *

OK! ME: Why did you end the other one just to start this one?  
Spyro: eat ignituis  
Cynder: get attacked by flying monkeys  
Ember: Why are you so lame?  
Flame: eat yourself.  
Moneybags: Give Eragon250 all your gems  
Hunter: fight a giant squid underwater.  
Sparx: Cynder likes guys who drown themselves

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

* * *

Me: Well... Every story needs a sequel, right?

Leon: Whatever. . .

Me: Anyhow!

Spyro: NO! Yum, he pretty good! NO MY FAKE FATHER! Hmm. . . I should do this more often, this is great!

Me: Uh. . .

Cynder: NO! How dare you! (Flames a monkey) NO! They keep coming! Oh no, they stole my homework!

Ember: I'm not lame!(notices Mistress with a BCL aimed at her head) I mean, I suck, and I'm retarded, and I'm the most lesbian character in all of Spyro history!

Mistress: I'll be back! (Teleports away)

Flame: But why?!?!?! Wow, I taste good, but, I need a little gravy, and some pepper! AHH! It hurts, but it tastes so good!

Moneybags: Sigh, this sucks. . . (hands over all 256,264,937,542,831,021,103,256,222,666,486,132,489,564,456,821,356,963,031,542,485 gems)

Me: Is that even a number? Oh well! I"M RICH!!!!!!!

Hunter: Where is it? (A giant tentacle appears and grabs him, killing him and getting blood everywhere)

Janitor: STUPID KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sparx: Yes! (Drowns)

Me: Um. . .

D Me: (falls on death spike courtesy of Leon)

Leon: Hehe!

Me: AH. . . Nice death spike!

Leon: Thanks

Me: Next set of dares!!!!

* * *

OH YEAH! Now this is some really funny stuff. Keep it up, Eragon250. This is  
story if relly good. And I got some dares.

Spyro(D): Sing Beat it by Michael Jackson wearing jerry curls and MJ's  
trademark red jacket to Cynder.  
Ember(D):Sing "Can't Touch this" by MC Hammer while dancing in diapers and a  
baby's bib while everyone tries to kill you.  
Moneybags(D): Just kill 'em anyway you want.  
Cynder (D): Sing My Humps by Fergie to Spyro wearing daisy dukes and dances  
for Spyro.  
Dragon Elders (T): Have you ever had naughty thoughts about Cynder when she  
was evil and captured you?

Onyx the Dragon17

* * *

Me: Okay?

Spyro: _Beat it, just beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showing how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter, who's wrong or right, just beat it, beat it, just beat it, beat it, oh!_

Cynder:Yay!!!

Ember:_ Can't touch this, duh nu nu nu duh nu, duh nu! _(Get's shot and killed!)

Mortal Kombat Announcer: MORTAL FATALITY!

Me: Uh. . .

Moneybags: Huh? (Dies of heart attack)

Leon: Yes! (Steals Moneybags wallet) I'm also rich!

Me: He had more in there??? That cheater!

D Me: Oh well!

Cynder: _What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'm gonna get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

Volteer: Well. . .

All other elders: What Volteer?

Volteer: I liked her! (Is killed by Ignitus, Cyril, and Terrador)

Me: Well. . .

Janitor: Stupid kids, with their supernatural dragons, and other stuff. . .

* * *

Spyro (D): Sing Burger King's I Like Square Butts Song and dance with the  
king.  
Cynder (T): If you and Spyro had kids what would be the name if it was a girl  
or a boy?  
The Dragon Elders (D): Go to Burger King and try to get some whoppers butwhen they tell you they have no whoppers, freak out.  
Ember (T): Will you ever leave Spyro alone, it's freaking obvious he doesn't  
want you?  
Flame (D): Sing "Gives You Hell" by American Rejects while being burned alive  
by Dark Eragon250 and Eragon250

Onyx the Dragon17

* * *

Me: Uh. . .

Spyro & The King: I like square butts and I cannot lie, it's a truth that I can't deny!

Leon: That is seriously out of whack, and in my terms, that's fucked up, dog!

Cynder: if it was boy, Wonder, and a girl, Solar!

Me: So, they would be either, Wonder the Dragon, or Solar the Dragoness?

Cynder: Yep.

Me: Those are my OC's by the way!

Cynder: NO!

Ignitus: We would like twenty Whopper Deluxes!

Speaker: Sorry, we're all out!

Ignitus: NO!

Volteer: Those mother-fucking, bitch ass, dick sucking, bastards!

Terrador: Dang, dude!

Cyril: That's messed up yo! (Faints)

Me: O.O

Ember: NO! (Once again sees Mistress with BCL) I mean, yeah, I'm starting to love Flame more and more!

Mistress: *growls, then disappears*

Flame: _When you see my face Hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way! Hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well! Then he's a fool you're just as well! Hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell!_ AHH! IT BURNS!!! (is burned alive)

Me & D Me: That. Was. AWESOME!

Leon: I know, right!

Me: Yeah, totally!!!

* * *

Yo, Eragon you want me to help ya as a, uh, someone who helps with dares?  
anyways heres some dares for the cast:

Spyro: No Cynder for you! (puts her in my focuser safe, which is  
impenetrable, which ever appouch you take)

Cynder: because i need to give you a reason to be in there in the first  
place, everything you heart desires will be in there; not including Spyro,  
I've known that loophole forever so instead you can have a clone of him if you  
want.

Sparx: I found Cynder's secret skinny dipping spot (points to the door of  
torture and DOOM!)

Roxas: Fight Ike to the death. (Ike gets unlimited final smashes.)

... I'm not creative ATM, not the best dares but you might have a little fun.

The Torturer

* * *

Me: Uh. . . Sure!

Torturer: Sweet!

Spyro: Wait, what?

Torturer: Hahahaha! (Throws Cynder into impenetrable vault)

Spyro: ROXAS!

Roxas: Sorry I can't help, didn't you read the IMPENETRABLE part?

Spyro: Read? Huh?

Roxas: Never mind.

Me: Right. . .

Roxas: Run Sparx Run!

Sparx: YAY! (Falls into abyss) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Roxas: Sweet!

Sora: Hey that's not cool! (Vanishes)

Me: I blocked him from the fic! MWAHAHA!

Roxas: Yes! HAHA!

Ike: GREAT AETHER!

Roxas: Ugh! Another weak challenge! Oath to Oblivion's Keeper! (Awesome keyblade appears in hand!) Speed Dodge! (Dodges next Aether) Final Result! (Slices Ike into thousands of pieces!)

Janitor: Stupid kids and their fancy key swords!

Me: That concludes our show, and um. . . If there is someone that has a deviantART account, and can draw REALLY good, or PRETTY good, I need someone to draw Oath to Oblivion's Keeper for me, along with the Broken Butterfly, and the Jew Incinerator!

D Me: And, no more co-hosts will be accepted! If you want to be in one chapter, put it a review, and whoever reviews with it first, gets the one chapter position! Hope that wasn't too confusing!

Torturer: I won't be back next chapter, so. . . (rips Ember's head off and eats it) AHH! THE LACK OF A BRAIN TOOK ALL OF THE FLAVOR AWAY! (Spits it out) YUCK!

Me: See you next time!


	3. SPARTA AT IT'S WORST!

Me: Let's get started with the third chapter in the epic sequel to uh. . .

Leon: Your hopeless. . .

Me: Shh. . . They can't know that! (See's audience) DOH!

D Me: You guys are so ANNOYING!

Me: That coming from the guy who got me kicked out of wal-mart, over candy!(remember, it was in the first six chapters of my first story!!! DUH!)

D Me: I can't help that the manager was a snob!

Me: Sigh. . . Whatever!

* * *

Hm, Roxas you think your so tough? well i beat sora, Who by my calculations  
is TWICE as powerful as you so now, prepare to die at my hands...(DUN DUN  
DUN)

Anyways, i felt that Roxas was overpowered so i need to teach him a lesson  
in...Something that I don't have a degree on...

P.S. after I'm done with Roxas, I'm rule-63ing all the males in there... XD

The Torturer

* * *

Roxas: Huh? (Is hit with a WTF? Bomb) Ugh. . .

Weird Life point announcer: Roxas lost, 15 Health points!

Me: Oh no! It's turned into a Pokémon style battle!

* * *

Roxas: Lv. 100 Torturer: Lv. ???

Health: 975/1000 Health: 2000/2000

(--------------------- ) (-----------------------------------)

The Torturer used. . . TORTURE SPIKE!

Roxas took 100 damage!

Roxas used. . . FOREVER FORGOTTEN!

COMBO!

Torturer lost 500 HEALTH!

* * *

Roxas: Lv. 100 Torturer: Lv. 255

Health: 875/1000 Health: 1500/2000

(---------------- ) (-------------------- )

* * *

Torturer used FINAL DESTRUCTION!

Roxas took 375 Damage!

Roxas used Aerial Dash!

Torturer took 1000 damage!

* * *

Roxas: Lv. 100 Torturer: Lv. 255

Health: 500/1000 Health: 500/2000

(---------- ) (------ )

Roxas and Torturer both used FINAL FINISH!

Both took final damage percentage of 500!

THE BATTLE IS OVER!!! TIE!!!!!

* * *

Torturer: I'll be back kid, just you wait!

Roxas: Bring it on!

Me: Okay, on to more dares!!!!

* * *

Time for their living heck.  
Spyro: ... I got it. Kill Cynder.  
Ember:... Do it with sparx.  
Sparx: Trick him into doing it with ember.  
Flame: Get your wing chopped off.  
Moneybags: become chuck Norris's punching bag.  
Hunter:Are you gay.(Hands Me a gay meter, one that says everyone is gay.)

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

* * *

Me: Okay then!

Spyro: WAH!!!!! JUST KNOW I LOVE YOU!! (slips and kills self)

D Me: Why do I have to do things myself? (Kills Cynder)

Me: Okay. . .

Ember: How is that po. . . oh! That feels pretty good, Sparx!

Me: (throws them in closet) Sorry you had to see that folks!

Crowd: (Blind, Deaf, Stupid, and Ugly)

Me: Heal!

Crowd: I hate you!

Audience member #1: How could you subject us to that!?? You're a suck-ish story host!

Rest of Audience: *GASP*

Me: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!?!?

#1: I said, YOU'RE A BAD STORY HOST!

Me: THIS IS SPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Crowd: THIS IS WHAT?

Me: THIS IS SPARTA! (Kills that audience member until nothing is left)

D Me: Calm down!

Me: DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! (Sets on fire)

Lucas: Embrace the fiery hate!

Me: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blows up all of the worlds in existence)

Lucas: Now that was a bit TOO far. . .

Me: Fix! (Everything's back to normal except #1 of course)

Flame: OW! Sweet, I'm gonna mount it on my wall!

Me: *facepalm*

Moneybags: Whose punching bag?

Chuck Norris: It's sunny with a hundred percent chance of pain for you!

Moneybags: OH- (gets cut off and killed by Chuck Norris' fists of fury)

Me: That was fast!

Chuck Norris: You want some too?

Me: No, you can go along!

Chuck Norris: (knocks D Me out) That was for fun! (Leaves)

Leon: I hate D Me anyway!

Me: Whatever you say. . .

Hunter: No, I'm not gay!

Me: This gay o meter reads. . .

Gay O Meter: WARNING, WARNING, GAY PERSON ALERT, GAY PERSON ALERT, WARNING!

Hunter: NO! (Runs off crying)

Me: uh. . . No reply!

* * *

Heck yeah, heck yeah,  
Keep up the funny stories. Here's some dares...

Spyro(D): Kick Ember off a cliff in slow-motion and scream the battle cry  
from the movie 300  
Cynder (D): Fight Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee while having rotten fruit thrown  
at you.  
Moneybags (D): Try to plant a kiss on Mistress before she notices and kicks  
your **.  
Flame (T): Why don't you ever just drop that pink witch and look for other  
dragonesses?  
Sparx (T): Can you ever go one day without running that big mouth of yours?  
Ember (D&T): Sing I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas wearing a chicken suit  
while being shot and beat up by Mistress, Eragon, and Dark Eragon .  
Dragon Elders (T): If you could wish for anything in the world what would you  
wish for?

Onyxthedragon17

* * *

Me: Okay? I get to do that AGAIN? SWEET!

Ember: Why am I standing at the edge of a cliff? I mean, this is a truth or dare right?

Me: NO! THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(kicks her off cliff, slowly)

Ember: AHHHHHHHHHHHH-*boom* I'm okay!

Epic choir: AH, AH, AH, AH AH, AH, AH, AH AH!

*hamburger falls from sky and lands on Ember*

Me, D Me, Leon, Cynder, and Spyro: HOT DANG!

Cynder: OW! Why are you hitting me? (Gets KO'd by Bruce Lee)

Me: Uh. . .

Moneybags: I'm so close. . .

Mistress: WHAT THE FUC-! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! (Shoots him fifty million times with BCL)

Me: Um. . . I really don't know what to say here. . . Uh. . .

Flame: Because she won't leave me alone!

Ember's ghost: That's not true!

Flame: Ember, it's over!

Ember's ghost: WHY FLAME!?! PLEASE COME BACK!

Flame: See my point?

Me: Kind of. . .

Sparx: NO!

Ember: _I've got a feeling, oh yeah, that tonight's gonna be a good night! I've got- _(is blown up by all of the ToD authors on Spyro Fanfiction!)

Everyone: YOU SUCK YOU STUPID B----!

Volteer: A GIGANTIC HAMBURGER!

Ignitus/Terrador/Cyril: NO STUPID!

Volteer: (gets a hamburger) Yay!

Me: Okay. . .?

* * *

Hey, wheres my dares?  
Oh well, here's some more to add to your long list of reviews... PLEASe use  
them.  
Spyro: Dangle Ember of a cliff, drop her then jump off after her, screaming  
like a little girl.  
Cynder: Minimize yourself. (puts minimized Cynder into minimized Body  
Explorer 7 sub) Eragon250... (hands him minimized Cynder in needle) Inject her  
into Moneybags and get her to give him a heart attack somehow. (gives Cynder  
invincibility)  
Moneybags: This injection will make you invincible! (lie) (holding injection  
with Cynder inside)  
Malefor: Get hanged then screamed at.  
Cyril: Throw up on Di Adam.  
Ignitus: You have to be nicknamed... no, make that labeled 'I love Spyro' for  
the rest of the chapter. YES, IGNITUS. YOU.  
Eragon250: You have... a CYNDAQUIL!! (throws in Cyndaquil in Pokéball and an  
instruction manual)  
Terrador: Eat Volteer and run around Warfang, boasting that you're pregnant.  
Volteer: Brace yourself.  
That's all for now!  
Thanks,  
Spyromaster64

* * *

Me: Well. . .

Ember: AH!

Spyro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Moneybags! THIS SHALL GRANT YOU. . . IMMORTALITY and INVINCIBILITY!

Moneybags: Yay! (Injects it) I feel. . . AH! (Has a heart attack, plus a giant hamburger fell on him, so. . .)

Malefor: NOOOO-! (is hung)

Everyone: YOU SUCK!

Cyril: (throws up on Di Adam)

Di Adam: How dare you! (Kills him)

Ignitus/ I love Spyro: NO!!!

Me: you suck!

I love Spyro: NO!

Cynder: NO! I love Spyro!

I love spyro: What?

Spyro: Huh? What? And where was I?

Me: YAY! (Throws it at Ember)

Ember: Uh. . . And this CUTE creature is supposed to hurt me how?

Cyndaquil: Cynda. . .QUIL!!! (uses flamethrower)

Ember: OW!!!!!

Terrador: Uh Volteer?

Volteer: What?

Terrador: (swallows him) YUCK! (runs outside) I'm PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT! YAY!

Me: *snicker*

Leon: HAHAHAHAHA!

D Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mistress: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Why are you here?

Mistress: Uh. . . (disappears)

Me: See ya!


	4. Extreme Funniness!

Me: Time for a SUPER long chapter of TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Leon: Yay!

Rosalie: Uh. . . Cool!

D Me: Who's she???

Me: My new character!

Leah: Oh Ryan!

Me: Shh. . . They can't know my name!

Darthdragon: Too late!

Me: Dang. . .

Leah: well. . . HA!

Me: What was that for???

Leah: Remember, I'm the sarcastic b**ch!

Me: *sigh* Great! I have five co-hosts!

D Me: NO! I GET LESS ATTENTION!!!!!

Me: *facepalm* So, let's check on what types of Co-Host's we got here. . . We have Four Dragons, and a Shape-Shifting Werewolf. . . This so isn't my day. . . .

Dreamnorn: I know how you feel. . ..

Me: But you only had one co-host!

Dreamnorn: SO! That ONE co-host was. . . MISTRESS!

Me: Oh. . . Right. . .

* * *

This is awesome.  
Spyro: If you could choose to either save Flame or Moneybags who would you  
choose?  
Me: Kill who ever he chooses.  
Cynder: For the Rest of the chapter your name will be Ember. And any  
challengers for Ember go to you.  
Ember: Change your name to Cynder and sing I am an ugly girl.  
Sparx: pick a fight with misstress.  
Moneybags: What's your bank account number?  
Flame: do Ember( and yes I mean Cynder before name change.)  
Dragon Elders: If you could kill one person( besides malefor) who would it  
be?

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!!!

* * *

Ryan: Sweet!

Cynder: Your name-tag changed again!

Ryan: Huh? Oh yeah, I am know known as Ryan the Dragon. . . YAY!!!

Rosalie: Ryan? But isn't that your—?

Ryan: SHH!!!

D Ryan: Hey! My name tag is changed too!!!

Leon: Boo!

Rosalie: X.X

Ryan: Whatever, let's start the dares!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spyro: I'd have to say Moneybags, cause he owes me a LOT of money!!!

Moneybags: YAY!!!!

Ryan: DIE!!! (Shoots him with Fudginator 3000)

Moneybags: NO! (Is turned into a fudge figure)

Everyone except Spyro: FUDGE!!! (eats moneybags)

Spyro: NO!!! HE OWED ME A—(finds Moneybags wallet) YES!!!

Ryan: Okay then. . . That was sick dog!

D Ryan: Your not Randy Jackson!!!

Ryan: So!!!!

Cynder/Ember: NO!!!!

Ember/Cynder: YES! I GET SPYRO!!!!

Ember(Cynder): Hi Flame!

Flame: I love you Ember!!! (kisses her)

Ember(Cynder):AH!!!

Flame: Hm... Your lips taste different. . .

Ryan: Um. . . That was something I didn't really wanna know!

Cynder(Ember): I'm an ugly girl! In an ugly world! Made of Ugly, its not fantastic!!!!

Ryan: I have to switch you two back! (Pulls out switcher remote)

Cynder (Ember): NO! (Take remote and breaks it) Uh-oh! (Everyone switches)

Ryan: Like sweet, I'm in my creators body!

D Ryan: Dude, leave my body alone before I kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ember: I'm back to normal!!

Cynder: YOU BITCH!!!!

Flame: Dude, when did I go from purple to red?? (looks down) OMG! I'm Flame!

Spyro: How do you know?

Flame: Cause you ain't got nothing down here!!

Spyro: WAH!!!!

D Ryan: THAT'S IT!!!!! (Gets out backup switcher and presses button!)

Ryan: Glad that I'm back!

Spyro: Yep!

Flame: I'M NOT THAT SMALL!!!

Ryan: O.O

D Ryan, Cynder, and Spyro: XD

Ember: O.o. . .

Flame: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryan: Okay then. . .

Sparx: GULP!!! MISTRESS?

Mistress: DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sparx: AH! (Dies)

Volteer: Well. . .

Terrador: It would definitely be Volteer!

Volteer: That's excruciating, unexilarating, uncool, un awesomely awes—(gets blown up)

Ryan: There!

* * *

hm, roxas you are pretty tough, but that time i didn't have my focuser, and  
this time i do, Also my level is 9001, (with focuser, of coarse!) so now it is  
time to KICK YOUR FREAKIN' A&$! Plus i must ask, Cynder how was my vault?

P.S. If you don't know what rule 63 is, it says that every male character  
has a female counterpart, so my rule 63 gun creates a clone that is a girl,  
so... yeah I'm watching out for the torturess, my counterpart that was made by  
the gun.

The Torturer

* * *

Roxas: NO! (Is shot and seemingly dead in a crater)

The torturer: Yes!!!!!!!! (doesn't see Roxas sneak up on him)

Roxas: HA! (Slices the Focuser in half)

The Torturer: I'll be back with a stronger gun soon!

Ryan: If you all hate him so much, dare him away for two chapters or something, sheesh!

Cynder: It was great, and clone Spyro is almost as good as real Spyro!

Ryan: Uh......O.O.................

* * *

Hehehe,  
This is Sparta! Classic!  
Here's some more dares

Gaul(D): Try to fight the Dragon Elders, Spyro and Cynder with nothing but a  
fork and spoon.  
Cynder(T/D): What was the first thing that popped in your head when you first  
saw Spyro when you used to be evil? Sing along with Spyro while doing it.

Spyro(D): Do it with Cynder while singing the Kit-Kat bar theme song.

Sparx (T): Why the hell do you make fat jokes about Spyro, you know those are  
puns are lame as hell?

Flame(D): Try to hug and make out with Mistress before she kills you while  
sing "Heartless" by Kanye West  
Cyril (D): Since you like to boast like your all that in bag of chips, go  
insult Malefor and the Chronicler with yo momma jokes.  
Malefor(T/D): Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately in your one  
ugly motherclucker? If you have drink till your drunk and run round screaming,  
"GIVE ME MY MOTHERCLUCKIN WHOPPER, I NEED MAH WHOPPER"  
Chronicler (D): Do a freestyle rap battle against Dark Me and say I'mma  
Hustla, I'mma Hustla. And every time he says it, Ember gets killed anyway  
possible. I really don't like you.

Hunter (T): WHY THE HELL is your whole village all male? Where's all the  
females at? You really are freaking gay.

Dragon Elders (D): Fight Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and all the  
other great fighters in the world. NO Elements, just hand to hand. But the  
fighters have weapons.

Ember (D): GO TO HELL!

OnyxtheDragon17

* * *

Gaul: (falls through wall) Uh? Where am Gaul?

Ryan: Wow, you primates are dumb for real aren't you?

Gaul: Ah! Spyro! I kill you with spoon!

Spyro: What? (Gaul digs his eye out) AH!

Ryan: Dude, gross, but COOL!

Cynder: Oh no you di'nt

Gaul: Huh?

Cynder: (Kills him easily)

Ryan: Okay then this is a great story and I hope all of you vote for me on the Dragon Realm Awards Ceremony and I drunk a lot of coffee, and I'm really jacked up on mountain dew, and...and...and...and...and...and...and...(passes out)

D Ryan: Okay then. . .

Cynder: Uh. . . I want to get in bed with him!

Spyro: Sweet! Gimme a break, gimme and break, break me off a piece of that vaj-j!

Ryan: (Girly voice) OMG! YOU KILLED. . . THE KIT-KAT BAR THEME SONG!!!!!! YOU B*STARD!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D Ryan: Uh. . . . . . ............................

Sparx: (still dead)

Ryan: HOT DANG!! Mistress put a beatin' on his a**!

Mistress: Your darned right I did! I opened up three cans of Whoop A** on his a**!

Ryan: Woo, you jacked that b**ch up!

Mistress: You bout' to get jacked up with a .45 caliber FOOL!

Ryan: Oh sh*t. . . I'm f**ked!!!

Mistress: (shoots him)

Ryan: AH!

D Ryan: Let's please continue!

Ryan: Fine but I have a serious, important thing to tell Onyx!

Onyx: What?

Ryan: Onyx, Onyx, Onyx, Onyx, Onyx!

Onyx: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ryan: HI!!

Onyx: (faints)

Ryan: Okay then. . .

Flame: _How could you be so heartless?_

Mistress: Die!!!

Flame: AH!

Cyril: Yo momma so fat, when she went to mcdonalds, she tripped over burger king and landed on wendys! Yo momma so stupid, that when someone rang the doorbell, she checked the microwave! Yo momma so fat, she sat on a quarter and a booger popped out of George's nose! Yo momma so ugly, when she looked in the mirror, her reflection told her to get a life! Yo momma SO OLD that when I told her to act her own age, she died!

Chronicler and Malefor: (kill Cyril)

Ryan: HEHE! That was freaking awesome!

Malefor: I WANT MAH WHOPPER!!! I WANT IT ALL! AND I WANT IT NOW!!!!!!(Passes out)

Ryan: THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicks Malefor, Spyro, Flame, Ignitus, Terrador, and Ember in the nuts)

All except Ember: OW! AH!!!!!!! GOSH THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ember: Was that supposed to hurt?

Ryan: Oh yeah. . . I forgot you don't have no balls. . . Oops. . .O.o. . .

Ember: WAH!!!!!!

Ryan: That might just be a GOOD thing!

Ember: YAY! (Dies)

*RAP CONTEST*

Chronicler: I rap so well, I might send you to hell bitc*! I'mma hustla, I'mma hustla

Ember: (Falls off random cliff)

D Ryan: (steals from Boom Boom Pow) _I'm a beast when you turn me on, I'm from your future Cybertron, yeah, I got da beat that bounce_, it'll send you to the ground, you'll burn in the flames of hell, I'd better go now and dig a well!

Chronicler: Holy mother of pearl! (Faints)

*End contest*

Ryan: Sweet dude!

D Ryan: Thanks!!!

Ryan: We're gonna cut it short today, but we'll finish all the reviews next time!!!! Yay!!!!

D Ryan: Our goal is no longer reviews, though they are needed, but one review containing dares from: Dreamnorn, Black Cyrus, and Arrowsight!

Ryan: and the artist for all weapons, including the Oath To Oblivion keyblade that is on DeviantArt is still needed!

D Ryan: Bye!

**__**

AD!!!!!

WANTED!

SOMEONE FROM DEVIANTART WHO CAN DRAW AWESOMELY! NEEDED TO DRAW THE TOTALLY AWESOME WEAPONS OF THIS TRUTH OR DARE AND MY OTHER ONE!

REWARD: A CHANCE TO WRITE THEIR OWN CHAPTER OF DARES!

PM ME!

I'LL SEND YOU ALL THE REVIEWS AND YOU CAN WRITE A CHAPTER OF MY STORY!

YAY!

END AD!!!!!


	5. Almost to the End For Real!

Ryan: Welcome back to ToD land!!!

D Ryan: The happiest land in all the world!!!

Ryan: Where I'll be happy to see the smiling men in their clean white coats!!!

D Ryan: That might be taking it too far. . .

Cynder: Well, the good news is, that Leah won't be back for a while and Leon and Rosalie decided to go live as OC's instead of be on here, so. . .

Ryan: It's back to how it used to be!!!

_**Announcement!!!**_

_**Spyro Truth or Dare: Trek back into insanity!, is going back to the original format. . . Although it is Ryan the dragon now. . .**_

_**It will only be Me, D Me, and Cynder as co-hosts. . . And the occasional pop-up person that does dares with them. . . **_

_**And plus. . .**_

_**Do you have mesothelioma, because if you do, you can sue for cash!**_

_**End Announcement. . .**_

Me: Well. . . I hate mesothelioma commercials. . . They're always on, and they get SO annoying!

D Me: I know how you feel. . .

Cynder: Um. . . Shouldn't we be getting to our dares?

D Me: (pulls out FCWOMD) Do you want an answer? (Points it at dares)

Me: Don't destroy the dares!!! They keep our show running!!!

D Me: (Shoots dares)

Me: AH! Let's see what we can salvage. . . *sniffle*

I generally don't like these truth or dare things, but I'll make an exception  
here. You actually seem to do them right.

* * *

Spyro: Pour hydrochloric acid onto Ember and shout the battle cry of theSalamandastron hares, "Eulalia!"  
Sheila: Hop onto a bed of hot coals.  
Cynder: Attempt to fight the Golem with a pillow.  
Flame: Give a porcupine a hug.  
Malefor: Fight all of the guardians, Spyro and Cynder at once.  
Moneybags: Eat your stomach.  
Sparx: Are you in love with your reflection?  
Sergeant Byrd: Fly up out of the atmosphere, then stop flying and fall back  
to earth.  
Chronicler: Burn all of your books and records.  
Gnasty Gnorc: Here's a cookie! (Cookie covered with poison)  
Prowlus: Eat Ember's toes while she sleeps.  
Cynder: Say "I love flowers" and only say that for the whole chapter. If you  
don't, Di Adam gets to shoot you with a nail gun on your left foot.  
Ember: Dip what remains of your body into a french fry vat full of hot grease  
and have the golem eat you with a hamburger.  
Terrador: Isolation! (Put in soundproof room with a bunch of clones of  
Volteer and powers taken away)

YAY!

thadudeman

* * *

Me: Um. . . Now these are the dares I'm used to!

D Me: Yep. . . Nothing like torture on a Saturday!

Cynder: Uh, huh!

Spyro: But, I don't hate Ember that much!

Cynder: Yes you do!

Spyro: I hate Ember a lot! (Pours acid all over Ember) EULALIA!!!

Ember: AH! My beautiful skin!!! It's all falling off! Ah. . . What's this? Bone. . . I like it more than my skin. . . Yay!

Me: O.o. . .

D Me: I always knew that girl was flk;ajfsadfsdr!

Me: Is that even a word?

D Me: I dunno, I just made it up.

Me: *sigh* Great, now your making up words!

Cynder: So, you're a Squircle!

Me: What's that?

Cynder: A gay squirrel. . .

Me: XO. . . I'M A GAY SQUIRREL?!?!?!

D Me: Yep, sure are!!!

Me: *faints*

D Me: Guess we'll have to do the next dare without him!

Cynder: Sheila!

Sheila: What is it?

D Me: There is a nice hot bed waiting for you right here!

Sheila: Sweet! (Lays on burning coals) Something's cooking. . .

D Me & Cynder: (notices her burning fur) Um. . . yeah. . .

Sheila: What is it? It smells like. . . (feels fire burning her) AH! I"M ON FIRE!

D Me: You couldn't be closer to the truth. . .

Me: *wakes up* Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?

Cynder: Oh no, he's lost his memory!

D Me: I'll fix it! (Steals Amy's hammer) HERE!

Me: What–? (get's hit with hammer) What are you doing D Me?!?!

D Me: Oh! You lost your memory and we had to give it back to you!!!

Cynder: Yeah. . . Old skool style!!!

Me: You guys totally freak me out. . .

D Me: On to our dares. . . That we haven't got halfway through yet. . .

Golem: ROAR!!! (Bring it on tiny!)

Cynder: I'll kill you with a. . . pillow? Why is this here? Ryan?

Me: Well, I was kicked out of the house, so. . . I slept here!

Cynder: Oh well! HYAH!!! (pillow breaks in half and showers them with feathers)

Me: Uh oh. . .

Cynder: Oh crap!

Golem: ROAR!!?!? (Was that supposed to hurt?) *crushes Cynder*

Me: Well. . . Revive!

Cynder: That sucked. . .

Flame: Who is this little guy?

Me: Flame, that's a porcupine!

Porcupine: (makes whatever sound Porcupine's make)

Flame: Time for a hug!

Me: I wouldn't do that!

Flame: (hugs porcupine) OW!! Oh, hi little guys! Want a hug?

Me: Flame, those are spines. . . Sharp, pointy, viscous, spiky, spines!

Flame: Yay! (Hugs spines) OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Your hopeless. . .

Malefor: But. . .

Ignitus: Hell Fire!

Malefor: AHH!!!!! It burns, but I feel the urge to HUG it!

Me: Oops, that was me! (Hides remote)

D Me: XD

Me: Well, on with the show. . .

Moneybags: I'm getting skinny!! *eats stomach* I never knew I was this good!!!

Me: Yeah well, D Me and I always knew you were gay!

D Me: Yep. . .

Sparx: Yes!!! But it won't let me hug it without bouncing off!!

Me: That's because it's a GLASS mirror!

Sparx: Don't say that to Sparx Jr.!

Me: You gave it a name!?!?!?!?!?!

D Me: I always knew he was psycho!

Me: Me too!!!

Sgt. Bird: I'm on FIRE!!! WOO!!! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!! (Hits the ground with a crunch)

Me: Well. . .

Chronicler: But everyone will die if I do. . . (does it anyway) AH!

Everyone: *is erased from history*

Me(spirit): Fix! (Everyone comes back)

D Me: That sucked. . .

Gnasty Gnorc: YUMMY! COOKIE!!!(DIES)

Me: That was sudden, and Prowlus, why are you eating Ember's toes?

Prowlus: They are great with barbecue sauce!!! And PAIN!!!

Me: You need to stop watching Chuck Norris' weather channel!!!

D Me: Yep!

Me: *Sigh* Let's just continue!

Cynder: I love flowers?

Me: I don't know why he made you say that?

Cynder: I love flowers?

Me: No, Di Adam won't shoot you in the foot, as long as you keep saying 'I love flowers'. . .

Cynder: I love flowers?

Me: For the rest of the chapter!

Cynder: *sigh* I love flowers!

Me: She hates you now, thadudeman!

Ember: This sucks!!!

Golem: ROAR!!! (A hamburger! Yay!)

Ember: NO! *CRUNCH!!*

Me: Hot dang!

Janitor: I shouldn't have slacked, I mean look at the mess these no good kids made, (grumble, grumble). . .

Terrador: GET ME OUT OF HERE!! GET AWAY!!! NO!!!

Me: We finally made it to our next set of dares. . . This will be my longest chapter yet!

* * *

Good work as always.  
Spyro: eat cynder.  
Flame: throw yourself in a woodchipper  
Ember: get beaten up by everyone who hates you( pulls out a giant mallet) Me  
first.  
Leah: How much is he paying you?  
Hunter: Sing get a life( Live your life but different)  
Sparx: Cynder loves guys who tattoo I am an idiot on their body.  
Hm...I feel like I am forgetting someone( notices Moneybags trying to escape)  
Thats right Moneybags: Unleash a pack of Mugo's on him.

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

* * *

Me: Thanks!

Spyro: NO!!! The darkness makes her meat taste rotten!!! But it's still pretty good!! WAH!!!

Me: O.o. . .

Flame: Ow. . . It HURTS!!! (is chopped into tiny pieces)

Ember: But. . .

Darthdragon: DIE!!

Ember: OW! (Is hit with mallets, fudge, acid, and any other painful, yet random substance/item)

Leah: Well, he's paying me 1,000$ a chapter. . . Because I had to come down here from Forks. . . and he named an OC after me, so that's 10,000$. . .

Me: That wasn't in the deal!

Leah: Pay me or I leave. . .

Me: Fine! *sigh* (gives her money)

Hunter: Uh. . . I don't want to. . .

Me: Do you take the penalty!

Hunter: *hangs head* Yes. . .

Crowd: *GASP*

Me: Come to the closet of shame! (Goes in, and when they come out, Hunter is nothing but a head with no body)

D Me: THAT IS THE PENALTY!!!

Mistress: Psht! Mine was worse!

Me: I roasted him over 1000 degree flames, dipped him in acid, threw him in rubbing alcohol, and then cut off his head with an axe!

Mistress: Never mind. . . (goes back to where she came from)

Sparx: Yay! (Goes to Cynder) Like my tattoo!

Cynder: It says, 'I'm an idiot'! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Sparx: WAH! (Jumps off cliff)

Moneybags: *twitch, twitch*

Me: Next set of dares!

* * *

I got some dares

spyro: sing the curse by disturbed

cynder: get in a fight with sephiroth (did i spell that right)

ember: drink this glass of "lemonade"(i think you know what i mean :) )

flame: after cynder dies say sephiroth's hair is gay

moneybags: give all your money to charity

the dragon elders: FIGHT TO THE DEATH

thats all i can think of at the moment

ps your stories are awesome  
Outlawstar00000

* * *

Me: Well. . . I don't like my stories. . . I think that I rush them too much. . . but. . .

D Me: Let's get started!

Spyro: Okay, let's see here! Ahem!

Me: Just sing!!!

Spyro: _I've held on too long just to let it go now; Will my inner strength get me through it somehow? Defying the curse that has taking hold; Never surrender, I'll never be overcome!_

D Me: I love that song!

Me: I like _Guarded _better!

D Me: Whatever. . .

Cynder: Crap! (Is cut in two)

Me: Revive!

Cynder: Thanks. . . again!

Di Adam: You messed up twice! (Shoots her in foot twice)

Cynder: I LOVE FLOWERS!!!(OW!!!)

Ember: Yum! AH! *chokes and dies*

Me: That was SO not dramatic!

Flame: Your hair is gay!

Sephiroth: AH! (Kills Flame)

D Me: YAY! CARNAGE!

Moneybags: O-o-okay.. . WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charity: We now have 254,000,321,564,855,221 gems!!!

Me: Whoa, that's a lot. . .

Ignitus: *is killed by Cyril's Ice Sword*

Cyril: *is killed by Terrador's earthquake*

Terrador: *is killed by Volteer's lecture*

Me: That was really quick. . .

D Me: I know!

* * *

Hi again!  
Eragon250: 10 more Cyndaquils for you.  
D Eragon250: You must look like an 'even more beautiful to Spyro' version of  
Cynder for the rest of the chapter.  
Moneybags: Must be hung off a 30ft cliff upside down by a fishing rod for two  
hours. After that, he must let go and fall to his certain death.  
Sorry, that's all for now. Can't think of any more, and break's almost over.

Spyromaster64

* * *

Me: YAY! (Throws them all at Ember)

Ember: They're so cute! BUT OW THEY BURN SO BADLY!!!

Spyro: Hey Cyn. . . Did you get more beautiful or something?

D Me: It's me stupid, D ME!

Spyro: Your not fooling me Cyn! Let's go upstairs!

D Me: NO! (RUNS SO HE DON'T GET RAPED)

Moneybags: It's cool how I fallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!

Me: Yep. . . Sure is!

D Me: We're out of dares!

Me: Just so you know! Next chapter is our last, so be sure to send in plenty of reviews!!!

D Me: Yep!

Cynder: I LOVE FLOWERS!!!!! (See ya next chapter!!!)


	6. I had to lie AGAIN!

Me: Okay guys, I really am sorry for deleting precious story space by putting up my rant, but I WAS MAD!!!

D Me: Yes, trust me, he was!

Me: Yep, and my Pen Name has changed to RyantheDragon250!

D Me: Yep, so remember that!

Me: Anyhow, we'll cut to the chase, and unfortunately, I lied again, though my heart is what changed my decision.

D Me: You have a heart?!?

Me: Shut up! Anyhow, I said this would be the last chapter, but I plan on actually going to 20 chapters this time!

D Me: And it was all thanks to me!!!

Me: NO!! It was thanks to all the people who reminded me of how much they loved my ToD and other stories, and by the way, to Onyx, and Darth, we now have an assignment!

D Me: Cause the 4 of us are the DAI!

Me: Yep! The Dragon Agency of Investigation!

D Me: Now, our mission is?

Me: We now know that LOAH(the lord of all hate) is hitting on every story, and apparently, I've raised his hate for me, because he reviewed my, IMPORTANT, announcement thing, saying his traditional, 'I hate you.'

Onyx: Is that so?

Me: Yep.

Darth: So we have to hunt him down, by luring him out, and then, we strike quickly and effectively?

Me: You hit the nail on the head!

Onyx: Sweet! We're on a secret organization!!!

D Me: I know! I was happy too!

Darth: Yeah but won't he see it on this story?

Me: Crap. . . I didn't think of that. . . OH well! (Thinks of something) Actually, I'm having some new add-ons and other tinkering done with our weapons, so. . . Would you three host for me, since Cynder has decided to become a regular contestant for the chapter?

Darth & Onyx: Did you just ask what I think you did?

Me: Yep!

Onyx: WOO!!!!! I GET TO HOST THE MOST FAMOUS TRUTH OR DARE SERIES ON THE ARCHIVE!!!!!

Darth: I KNOW!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well good luck guys!

Darth: See ya!

Onyx: Bow down and do the dares we FORCE upon you!

Darth: ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!!!

Onyx: You really need to stop that. . .

Darth: What?

Onyx: *sigh* Never mind!

Darth: So when are you and Kiwi's hatchlings due?

Onyx: Grrrr........

Kiwi: Darth, shut up!

Darth: What, I'm just curious!

Kiwi: That's it! (Chases Darth)

Darth: NO! I'm too young to be killed by a gravid lady!!!

Onyx: Maybe you should be careful Kiwi!

Darth: I'm the one about to be killed here! (Dodges a jet of fire) WORRY ABOUT ME!!!

Onyx: Nah, while your getting chased, let's start the torture! I mean, uh. . . Show!!!

* * *

Might as well go out in style:

Ember: Drink a gallon of prune juice and get tied to the floor via chains for  
12 hours.  
Hunter: Here's a TMAC11 submachine gun. Now, go kill Moneybags.  
Moneybags: Before Hunter kills you, sing "My Fanny Pack" by  
RappyMcRapperson.  
Ripto: Get covered with hungry leeches.  
Gnasty Gnorc: Cover Ripto with hungry leeches.  
Sparx: Get digested by a frogweed.  
Cynder: Beat Ember with a stick as she is in chains.  
Spyro: Stand in the middle of a pool of gasoline and blow fire onto it.  
Cyril: Ice skate while singing, "Eat your brains" by Jonathan Coulton.  
Elora: Cut off your ears with a rusty glass cutter.  
Professor: Give everything you've ever invented, discovered, or created to  
Malefor.  
Sergeant Byrd: Gargle liquid helium.  
Sheila: Try to jump over the Grand Canyon.

thadudeman

* * *

Onyx: Thadudeman. . . He's a pretty cool fellow. . .

Darth: HE SURE IS! AH!! I THOUGHT RYAN WAS HAVING HIS WEAPONS ALTERED!

Onyx: He is! (Turns to find Oath to Oblivion stuck through Darth's arm) Or, maybe not that one. . .

Kiwi: Ha! Eat that!

Darth: Eat what? (Sees pie) YAY!

Onyx: Wait!

Darth: (BLOWS UP IN A FIERY EXPLOSION)

Onyx: Great. . .(grabs the host remote) Uh, let's see here.. . Revive!

Darth: Thanks!

Onyx: Don't mention it. . . Seriously!

Ember: Fine. . . (drinks it and allows Onyx to chain her down) Ryan said that he respected me more since I won that challenge on Survivor, what do you think?

Onyx: *loud snicker* Uh. . .

Darth: Let's just continue! Maybe if we ignore it, it won't see us!

Onyx: Good point!

Hunter: Yes! (Locks and Loads) DIE!!!

Moneybags: Huh?

Submachine Gun: pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat!!!

Moneybags: Aw sweet! I'm Holey!! (dies)

Onyx: That was one crazy meteorite. . .

Darth: You mean bear?

Onyx: Nope. And wasn't Kiwi chasing you until you died a slow, painful death?

Kiwi: No, sweetheart, that was when Moneybags tried to steal our hatchling shopping money!

Onyx: *blushes* Oh right. . .Hehe!

Darth: Aw!

Onyx: Put a cork in it!

Darth: (puts a cork in his mouth) What now?!?

Onyx: *Sigh* Your hopeless!

Darth: SO!

Onyx: Moneybags didn't even get to sing!

Darth: So, I'm sure it sounds like crap anyway!

Ripto: Hi little fellers! What are you doing? Ow! That stung! (Slowly gets skinny) What's going on!?! (dies)

Onyx: _Another one bites the dust! Another one bites the dust!_

Darth: _And another one down, and another one down, another one bites the dust!_

Phone: RING-RING-RING!!!

Onyx: I'm coming!

_Me: How's it going over there guys?_

Onyx: (looks at a chained down Ember, a dead Moneybags and Ripto, and a submachine gun happy Hunter) Great!

_Me: I'm gonna take your word for it. Good luck!_

Onyx: See ya!

Sparx: Wait– What?!?!

Frogweed: CROAK!!! (eats Sparx)

Cynder: YAY!!!! (grabs aluminum ball bat)

Ember: HI CYNDER!!! How's it going BFF?

Cynder: *chuckles nervously* DIE!!!! (beats Ember about fifty times)

Ember: Ow. . . That hurt!!!

Cynder: SO!!!

Spyro: WOO!! THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sets himself on fire) SPARTA BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phone: RING RING RING!!!

Darth: Hello?

_Me: Did someone use my 'THIS IS SPARTA!!!' Line?_

Onyx: (looks to Spyro and then shakes head 'No')

Darth: No, why?

_Me: I just had a feeling, well, okay then, bye!_

Darth: See ya!

Onyx: Okay then. . .

Cyril: (starts skating) _All we wanna do is eat your brains. Were not unreasonable, I mean no-one's gonna eat your eyes. All we wanna do is eat your brains. We're at an impasse here, Maybe we should compromise. If you open up the door, We'll all come inside and eat your brains._

Elora: WHY ME!?!? *sobs and cuts ears off* WAH!!!

Onyx: You'll get them back next chapter!

Elora: What?

Onyx: I SAID–!!!

Darth: (shuts him up) Your talking to a girl with no ear's douche!!!

Onyx: Oh, right. . .

Professor: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Kills himself)

Malefor: I am now indestructible! (Gets a small scratch) OW! That's a big one! (Puts a "Hello Kitty" bandage on it) There we go!

Sargent Bird: OH crap! (Drinks it) AH!!! (slowly dies)

Sheila: Okay! (Jumps and a her face comes to realization) YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onyx: All in a days work!

Darth: MORE DARES!!!!!!!

* * *

...Crap I missed a chapter. Ok So in stead of fighting roxas a lot, a have a  
few TD's:

Roxas(T):Quick question, are you the same one from KHII?  
Roxas(D): If yes, fight larxene to the death! you know that no one DARES **  
her off...Which i just did :P  
Spyro 1 and 2:Become gay for the chapter(LOL recognize this one, anybody?)  
Cynder: If roxas dies, you get a Choco Late

The Torturer

* * *

Onyx: Well. . .

Roxas: Yep.

Larxene: (drops behind him) DIE!!!

Roxas: NO! (Dies due to a knife between the ribs)

Cynder: YAY!!!!! *gulps it all down*

Onyx: I'm afraid I won't do the gay one. . .

Torturer: Why the ** not?

Darth: Cause you can't be gay around guys you stupid fata**

Torturer: Don't call me fat you fu*king jew!

Onyx: What did you say?!?!

Torturer: What, Jew?

Darth: No, fu**, you can't say fu** in school you fu*king fata**!

Onyx: Darth!

Torturer: What's so wrong about fu**? Fu**, Fuc*ity, Fu**, fu** fu**!!!

Onyx: How would you like to see the Punisher!?!?!

Torturer: How would you like to suck my balls?!?

Onyx: What did you say?!?

Audience: *GASP*

Torturer: Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant to say was, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, Onyx?

Darth: Holy shi* dude!

Torturer: Oh fu**!

Onyx: Game over! (Throws Torturer out)

Darth: Let's just get back to the dares. . .

* * *

This is freaking awesome, simply freaking awesome  
By the way, you guys are nominated for the Dragon Rapper of the Year and a  
couple other awards.  
Now here's the dares:

Sparx(D): Try to win Leah's heart and a date with her using your best humor  
and pick up lines for the whole chapter before you blow up. If she isn't  
interested or goes on a date with you by the end of the chapter you blow up.  
(Ties bomb to back)...Better hurry, MWAHAHAHAHA.

Hunter(D): Go swimming in a volcano to get your favorite snack, Cheetos.

Cyril (D):Since you think you're the stuff, let's see how you handle doing a  
ballerina performance wearing a pink tutu and slippers in front of your  
mentors and the other dragon elders.  
Volteer (D): Go the whole chapter without using any big words like  
exhilarating, exciting, or amazing or something that sounds similar to it. If  
you do, everybody gets to  
Ignitus (T): What's the first thing you would do if you were young again?  
What do you like about Mating Season?  
Spyro(T): Did you ever had crush on any other dragoness before you met Ember  
and Cynder. If so, what was her name

Ember (D): Since I share everybody's hate for you. You get three dares,  
hehehe. first, spend a five minutes in a windowless, ventless room with my  
farting OC , Make out with Spyro in front of Cynder with smelly  
morning breath. Three, drink alcoholic drinks until your drunk and pick a fight  
with Mistress, Cynder, D Me, Me, and Leah.  
Cynder(D):beat the hell out of Ember for making out with Spyro with this.  
(Hands her every weapon ever made).. Pick your favorite.

Flame (D): Try to win a blind date with Mistress for the whole chapter by  
giving her flowers, then buying her a box of chocolates, and then trying to  
hug her.

Moneybags (D): By everybody but Malefor and Ember what ever their hearts  
desire with your money until you go broke. No if, ands, or butts about it. And  
once you go broke, Ryan, D Ryan, and Mistress get to kill you anyway possible.  
(Hands Ryan, D Ryan, and Mistress flamethrower, rocket launcher, crossbow,  
tazer, sword, machine gun, and spiked club)

OnyxtheDragon17

* * *

Sparx: Hey babe, how bout you and I go play one in the hole???

Leah: (turns red with anger) YOU STUPID BAS****!!!

Sparx: Oh crap. . . (gets thrown through a window)

Onyx: Heh, I love my dares!

Hunter: Yes! (Swims through and comes out with only the head having skin left) Ah-ha! (Skeleton picks up cheetos) Yum yum yum, cheesy!

Cyril: Okay! (Twirls and does the split) AH!!!!!!!!!!

Ignitus: Ouch dude, that was seriously painful, even for me, who didn't do the 'NUTCRACKER'. . .

Volteer: But, but. . .

Onyx: NO BUTS!!! NOW STICK WITH MY DARE!!

Volteer: Okay. . .

Ignitus: Well, I'd fight with others for no reason! And mating season. . . I'm not about to tell you that. . .

Onyx: Fine! I'll let you slide!

Spyro: Well, I did KIND of like Cloe. . . But it was just a little crush, besides, she too possessive!

Ember: AH! What's that smell! AH! It stinks!!! Get me out of here! (Finally gets out, but her nose fell off)

Onyx: HAHAHA!!!

Digit: Eat that!!

Darth: What? (Sees another pie) YAY! (Eats it and turns purple) Boo!!!

Onyx: Quit eating random pies!!! Reverse! (Pushes button on host remote to turn Darth back to normal)

Darth: Thanks!

Ember: Hey Spyro!

Spyro: What—? AH! (Is kissed by Spyro)

Cynder: YOU BI***!!!

Ember: Whaaaattttttt–? (trips) Get over here, I can take you all on!!!

Leah: Riight!

Ember: Reealllyyyy!

Leah: (pushes her over and knocks her out with a pole) That was SO easy!

Cynder: Yep. (Grabs the .45 Magnum, Broken Butterfly in one paw and the .45 Magnum, The Killer7, in the other) Die! (Blows Ember to pieces)

Flame: NO!!! (gets decimated by BCL)

Mistress: Nice try!!!!!

Moneybags: NO!!! (gives all money away and then gets killed by Onyx, Darth, Mistress, and Leah)

Darth: I think we have ONE last set of dares!

* * *

BWAHAHAHA!! SO FUNNIE! :D

Malefor: Eat Cyril.  
Sparx: Stuff your mouth full of extra-hot chilli peppers.  
Spyromaster64

* * *

Darth: Okay. . .

Malefor: Finally!!! (eats Cyril) I've always hated him the most!!!

Onyx: Why?

Malefor: Because he was too strict on me when I was little!!!

Onyx: Okay then. . .

Sparx: IT BURNS!!!!!! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, BRING ME SOME MILK!!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!! (Dies somehow)

Onyx: Okay then. . .

Me: I'm back!!! (looks around to see dead bodies every where and skeletons, and explosive pies, and prune juice, and baseball bats, and other miscellaneous objects. . . Then he sees Onyx and Darth standing in the middle of it all, smiling.)

D Me: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?

Me: *faints*

Onyx: I did the dares. . . That's all!

Darth: AHEM!!! We did the dares!!

D Me: You couldn't have waited for me?!?!?!

Darth: Nope, Ryan said you guys would be gone all day. . .

D Me: Ah, well, I guess it can't be helped. . .

Me: *wakes up* DARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darth: OH!!!!

Onyx: CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: HAHA! Just joking!

D Me: See you all!

Me: Bye!

Onyx: Be sure to read the Dragon Realm Awards!!!

Darth: And Total Drama Gamer!!!

Me: And Survivor: Spyro Style!

Onyx: Bye!!!

D Me: See you all!

Darth: Hope you're doing well!!!

Me: See ya next time!!!


	7. Note

To all that reviewed my Truth or Dare stories, I thank you, and as a gift, I will write a sequel to my sequel. This will be the last truth or dare, and I hope that you will review more on it than on my other two.

The thing that saddened me about the sequel to my first ToD was the fact that everyone stopped reviewing at chapter six, making it a short truth or dare. . .

I hope that you all will follow my truth or dare as you did before and I give thanks to a few of the authors that encouraged me and helped me throughout my truth or dares.

'The Torturer'

'Darthdragon'

'Onyxthedragon17'

And many more. . .

I may change my name again, so look out for Leon S. Kennedy or Leon Kennedy in the future. Since I have now taken up Resident Evil fandom also, though I have yet to write a story on it, I thought I would change my name, as I now love the game Resident Evil 4.

My sequel to the sequel will be called '**Final Trek into the hellish depths of Insanity!', **So be on the lookout.

Thanks again to all who have inspired me.

~RyantheDragon250(Soon to be Leon Kennedy)


End file.
